


Illusion

by Mun Kiri (NekoAisu)



Series: Asks [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, M/M, Short One Shot, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/Mun%20Kiri
Summary: For the ask:Ignis crying when Noct returns from the crystal bcus he can't see him and he thought maybe his sight would return once Noct returned





	Illusion

His heart, his sight, his life. He’d given his everything to his King. 

The Crystal had then taken him away from them all. Ignis hadn’t even been able to stop it, to reach out and grab Noctis’s hand and  _keep him there_. He’d been blinded by an uncontrollable inferno of avarice.  _He would not them them take Noct. Not over his dead body._

He makes it through each year day by day, not daring to dream when they get a call about King Regis’s vessel being found outside Angelgard. When they hear Talcott’s found someone on a patrol, he doesn’t even entertain the thought of it being Noct. 

Then, he hears the voice of the very person he’d been convinced it wouldn’t have been. He’s sure he’s hearing things, long used to auditory hallucinations from trauma and grief, until there’s a hand on his shoulder and he can feel the familiar heat of it. 

But he’s still sightless. 

It was a silly thing to hope for, but it had taken root near immediately and flourished while he struggled to survive, that Noctis would bring his sight back with him. He’d restored Ignis’s purpose, but his heart was further ripped in two. 

Noctis would leave them again, this time for good, and Ignis couldn’t even see his face after all this time. He’d never been able to map out features by touch, but he still tried, carefully pressing a hand to Noct’s cheek and hoping it would somehow just meet air. 

Noctis was depressingly real. 

“Hey, Iggy. Sorry I took so long.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at/with me on:  
> Tumblr: Kiriami-sama  
> Twitter: FlamingAceKiri


End file.
